Stannis Selmy
Stannis Selmy is the heir Harvest Hall and eldest male son of Lord Rollam Selmy, he was born in 373 AC. Appearance and Character Stannis Selmy is 6'1" and weights 79 Kg. his hair is light brown and his eyes are blue; he also wears a 3-day beard. He always carries his bow and arrow with him along with a sword on his belt. Stannis believes in the ideals of knighthood, he is friendly and beloved by the smallfolk whom he helps any chance he has. As most marcher lords his education has been focused in a militaristic aspect which has made him a capable warrior. History Born in 373 AC Ser Stannis Selmy descends from a line of famed warriors being related to Ser Barristan Selmy “The Bold”; as a scion from a Marcher House his education centered not only in learning courtly skills but also on the skills necesary to be an outstanding warrior (Martially Addept). At the age of 7 he started squiring for Lord Ethan Tarly and by the age of 10 he was already able to wield a sword but his weapon of choice was the bot, Stannis excelled in the use of the bow and arrow (Archer) and also in riding (Riding) being able to fire his bow while on horseback; He entered the Archery Competition at the Tourney at Stonehelm and despite his young age he was able to obtain the third place, it was during this period of time he befriended Donnel Tarly. At the age of 17 soon after being knighted, he took part in the Liberation of Storm’s End along with his father under the command of Alyn Baratheon, being among the group who entered the castle in disguise (Cover); he also accompanying Lord Alyn on the March to King’s Landing leading the archers who rain down terror on Maekar’s army; and even rode next to his liege pursuing the remnants of Maekar’s army in what came to be known as the Harrying of the Dragonspawn; war was a hard experienced for Stannis, his best friend Donnel Tarly died next to him while battling the Targaryen army, and it was Stannis the one who held his hand until his last breath. At the end of the war he was present when Lord Alyn Baratheon threw a great feast in honor of their victory, it was during this feast Stannis met Alynne Tarth who would become his wife in 394 AC. At the Tournament at Harvest Hall in honor of his father's 40th anniversary as head of House Selmy, Stannis participated in the three categories (Melee, Joust and Archery) being able to win the 1st place in both the Joust and the Archery competition; during which be met Orys Baratheon who became one of his closest friends. Family * Rollam Selmy – Father – 60 – Lord of Harvest Hall * Cassella Tarly – Mother – 54 ** Jocelyn Selmy – Sister – 28 - Morrigan Swann's lover *** Gendry Storm *** Tyana Storm ** Shireen Selmy – Sister – 21 – Married to Jason Connington ** Barristan Selmy – Brother – 20 – Member of the Iron Order ** Robert Selmy – Brother – 18 ** Argella Selmy – Sister – 18 – Married to Manfrey Martell *** Loreza Martell - 1 ** Renly Selmy – Brother – 16 – Daeron Martell's squire ** Stannis Selmy - 25 - Married to Alynne Tarth – 21 * Balon Selmy – Uncle – 57 – Castellan of Harvest Hall ** Mathos Selmy – Cousin – 25 ** Joselyn Selmy – Cousin – 16 ** Orys Storm – Cousin – 26 * Davos Selmy – Uncle – 48 – Master-at-arms of Harvest Hall ** Arstan Selmy – Cousin – 28 – Married to Wylla Seaworth * Jena Selmy – Aunt – 52 – Married to Durran Caron * Catelyn Selmy – Aunt – 44 – Married to Helmfred Morriger Household * Maester Walderan – Gift: Authodidactic * Septon Tion – Gift: Zealot * Anguy – Gift: Strong (Smallfolk) * Robert Swygert – Gift: Martially Addept (A knight in their service) * Davos Wagstaff – Gift: Martially Addept (A knight in their service) * Vargo Hotah – Gift: Martially Addept (Lord Rollam's squire, Renly's friend) * Xaro Hotah - Gift: Strong (Trainned at Norvos, PoW from the 3rd Targ Rebellion) Category:House Selmy Category:Stormlander